corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga)
For the PC video game, see Corpse Party BloodCovered. : For the PlayStation Portable video game, see Corpse Party. is a Japanese manga series written by Makoto Kedouin, illustrated by Toshimi Shinomiya, and published by Square Enix from October 2008 to November 2012. This is a manga adaptation of Corpse Party BloodCovered for the PC and also, to an extent, an adaptation of Corpse Party for the PlayStation Portable. All forty-seven chapters in the series was collected into ten volumes, with the first volume released on April 22, 2009, and the tenth volume released on December 22, 2012. The English translation of the manga is not completed yet, due to the project shifting hands multiple times throughout the process. As a result, the english translation is currently only at Chapter 33. The english translation of the Blood Covered manga can be found at Mangafox. __FORCETOC__ Plot : See also: Corpse Party BloodCovered (Manga)/Game-Manga Differences. Corpse Party BloodCovered revolves around a group of students from Kisaragi Academy and one of their teachers. They try a mystical charm called Sachiko Ever After as an attempt to cheer up one of their classmates who is going to transfer schools; but something goes wrong, and they end up trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. And what's even worse: they appear in completely different dimensions inside the school. While searching around the school, they find the corpses of the people who were trapped before them, along with the spirits of four children who are not willing to let them live. The students of Kisaragi Academy must unravel the mystery behind Heavenly Host and escape from there. Characters The majority of the cast of characters are a group of students from Kisaragi Academy, along with their homeroom teacher. Main Characters Volume List |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 2 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: BloodCovered 2 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 2 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | November 21, 2009 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-2727-0 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 3 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: BloodCovered 3 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 3 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | April 22, 2010 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-2850-5 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 4 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: BloodCovered 4 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 4 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | September 22, 2010 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-2999-1 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 5 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 5 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | December 22, 2010 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3102-4 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 6 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: BloodCovered 6 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 6 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | June 22, 2011 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3265-6 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 7 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: BloodCovered 7 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 7 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | November 22, 2011 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3422-3 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 8 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: BloodCovered 8 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 8 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | April 21, 2012 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3568-8 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 9 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: BloodCovered 9 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 9 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | September 22, 2012 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3735-4 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 10 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: BloodCovered 10 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 10 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | December 22, 2012 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3822-1 |- | colspan="5" | |} External Links * Official Japanese Site #1 * Official Japanese Site #2 Category:Manga